An Unexpected Welcome
by The Starshade Revenant
Summary: Hermione's first one-time fling... with a Slytherin!
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Welcome**

**A Harry Potter FanFiction**

Hermione walked up and down the maze of staircases to the Gryffindor common room, but was intercepted by the handsome Slytherin prefect who cast her a warm smile at the Halloween feast. He raised his wand and immediately, Hermione felt a pleasant cool sensation run over her skin and she stopped because she didn't want _it_ to. "Good evening Hermione." He said with a charming smile and a warm kind voice; kind of like Hagrid's but with goose bumps and blushing. She looked only momentarily into the boy's ridiculously deep blue eyes and saw a rather alarming amount of passion in them. "What do you want?" Hermione said regaining her composure and Gryffindorish prejudice against Slytherins. His face was amazing to look at. It was clean shaven and very handsome, he had lots of piercings but somehow only made him look better. And his long, beautiful, perfectly straight, golden blonde hair, traveling nearly halfway down his back, wasn't really helping her hate him. "You've got a lot to carry there. Would you like my help?" Normally, of course, Hermione would refuse; especially to a Slytherin. But she was feeling particularly horny that day and decided not to deny herself a walk with him.

After taking a detour to make the "walk" last longer, he addressed her again. "You have lots of subjects to keep up with, so much to study for a third-year. How's that time-turner working for you?" Hermione stumbled and all her remaining equipment and books nearly flew out of her hands. But it was all thwarted by a casual wave of his wand. "_No one's supposed to know about that. H-How'd you know?" _Hermione said with difficulty, under her breath. The boy gave another kind smile and replied, "I'm pretty smart. It doesn't really take a genius to figure out how you're managing all those classes, especially one so bright and responsible as you. But considering the fact that I am a genius, well, it just registered." Hermione blushed again and said simply, "Oh." "By the way," the boy continued, "my name's Elvanni." "Cool." Hermione said nodding, her bushy hair doing a good job hiding her magenta face. But when she glanced around, she realized this was not the way to the Gryffindor tower, they were headed to the Slytherin common room.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help, you know, if I could give you a few pointers on how to write your essays better, teach you better spellwork, I'm great at potions, I could definitely teach you a thing or two about the wolfsbane potion." Hermione raised a hand to stop him, and pressed the finger to his lips, and he knew then he had succeeded in seducing Hermione Granger. They arrived and Hermione stopped and said suddenly scared, "Wait Elvanni, I don't think the rest of the Slytherins would take too kindly to having a muggleborn in their dungeon." Elvanni only chuckled softly and he replied, "Don't worry about them, nobody messes with me. Anything I say goes, this is my school." Hermione giggled and Elvanni placed her stuff he was carrying on the grand, pulled out his wand and said, "Now let me break these enchantments so we can get in here…" and he lazily mumbled a complicated incantation and waved his wand a few times and he led her inside.

He led her briskly through the mass of Slytherins, none of which made any sign of resentment that there was a muggleborn walking happily in their common room. In fact, most of them avoided looking at her if possible, and she even passed Malfoy and his retinue, in which Elvanni slowed down only to put a rather nasty curse on Malfoy for spitting at her. "I know you two aren't the best of friends but please show some respect and decency while I'm here." Elvanni said calmly while Malfoy was puking up sick mixed with soap suds and clutching at his face which was becoming covered in large, obnoxious zits. Elvanni waved his wand again as if to break another enchantment and led her up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, pausing to say to the folks in the common room, who were standing dumbly watching miserable Draco reap his punishment, and said, "You guys, I am extremely disappointed. I would think, that seeing your fellow Slytherin in misery, would motivate you to try and find the countercurse. If I come down later and find him still dry heaving soap, I might get pissed off." And after those last few words, wands were out and twenty different people were shooting different contercurses at him, to what result looked like him getting worse. Elvanni wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder which made her shudder, giggling he led her to his room.

"…so now you add you dragon's blood and… tad a!" and t Elvanni and Hermione's potion simmered with perfection. She looked him with absolute glee. And that glee slowly but surely was transformed into lust. Being the genius that he was, Elvanni caught her look and knew it was time. Elvanni's hand swooped over to Hermione's crotch; her thinking for a fraction of a second that he intended to pleasure her through her robes… she was mistaken. With completely unforeseeable superhuman strength, Elvanni lifted her up with apparent ease with that one hand there, with perfect balance, and dropped her on his bed. Her crawled over her, bent down and whispered in her ear… "Brace yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Elvanni made a motion with his hands and Hermione's robes slid off her body and folded themselves on the floor. He swept her neck with kisses, his sweet breath flooding her mind with overpowering ardor. His right hand, starting at her calf, slid up her body, savoring the curves and lean muscle as it came, at perfect slowness, to cup ever so gently around her left breast. She took a deep, rocky breath, as Elvanni's thumb prodded her nipple and rubbed back and forth, and his other fingers massaging, almost unnoticeably, the side of the breast. Small amounts of her wetness dripped on Elvanni's sheets, while she just noticed that he had his other arm, in a half embrace, massaging her slightly arched back, digging his fingers into her muscles and kneading her skin. Hermione made a small gasp. As Elvanni had moved his lips down her front and bit her right nipple hard. He expertly tongued her nipples and caused her as much pleasure as she thought possible… then Elvanni's hand retraced its previous path and took a detour. "So," he breathed, "how do you like it down _there?_" and he immediately attacked her clit with such controlled ferocity that she moaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of Elvanni's hair bucked slightly. "Oh, don't worry, that's fine! Don't stop!" Hermione gasped. He smiled. Elvanni knew her pussy even better than she did as he relentlessly pleasured her to the point of about three climaxes but never let her release. Beads of sweat appeared all over her body and her chest moved sensually up and down with her heavy breathing as it became apparent that Elvanni did not intend her to cum anytime soon. Hermione whimpered as Elvanni performed the well guarded secret among girls that no guy was supposed to know about.

Elvanni gently pushed two fingers through her hymen, hooked them around that bone and masturbated her, starting out slow then gaining speed steadily until his arm was a blur. At this point Hermione was moaning so loud, she was practically yelling. And just when she was shaking violently with a huge orgasm, he stopped. Hermione was panting like she had just run a marathon. Elvanni pulled his fingers out only to have them grabbed by Hermione, who brought them to her mouth and licked all her juices off of them. Elvanni still only produced that calm, warm, friendly, charming smile, but this time, it wasn't good enough for her. Elvanni retreated and Hermione took over.

She tackled him and wrestled him out of his three-hundred galleon robes muggle style; and tossed them on the floor. Elvanni protested not, so he obediently slid sideways on his bed, lying on his back and his thick, eight-inch erection, inviting and reinforcing Hermione's decision. Determined to impress Elvanni, Hermione, surprising herself, took his entire rod into her mouth. Her eyes gloated, seeing the look of shock and disbelief on his face. Then, to make things worse, she ran her tongue up and down the shaft while it was still in her mouth. "Ah, fuck…" he groaned as she began to give him the best blowjob she could muster. Elvanni's disbelieve grew even stronger as she continued to use all her cunning and instinct to try to return his favor and give him the best pleasure she was capable of… and she was growing more confident, seeing how his dick throbbed and he shut his eyes in ecstasy when she dragged her teeth along the tip and ran her tongue everywhere she could put it. _His_ hairless body soon glistened with sweat like hers did except it was so much more arousing. His ridiculously perfect six-pack and his rock hard pecks shone in the moonlight and his massive arms and huge biceps threatened her virginity with every flex and tremor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione continued to stroke Elvanni's dick, pressing hard, with her lips. His chest started to rise and fall alarmingly fast and his nose-breathing was replaced with mouth-breathing. Hermione's instincts recognized the symptoms of a climax and she squeezed his balls to stop him. "Ah shit… touché!" Elvanni complained panting. As soon as she let go, Elvanni picked her up and dropped her on the bed again. Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting to be guilty of watching herself penetrated for the first time. "'You ready?" he asked normally. Thankful that he was still so polite as to ask, she nodded. Elvanni, without hesitation, pushed himself inside her. Hermione's hands shot out and she gripped his arms tight as he slid back and forth, harder, and harder, until Hermione gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her vagina.

"Was that-?" she asked weakly, but merciless Elvanni only nodded still fucking her. He got faster, and faster, until his whole body, _unbelievably_, moved faster than his hand did before. And… after much moaning and a little bit of cursing, Hermione exploded. Elvanni stopped momentarily to let her enjoy the orgasm, and then smirked in self satisfaction, when the force of her orgasm, forced juice out of her vagina, even with him still inside her. Then, without warning, Elvanni effortlessly flipped Hermione on her belly, dragged her on her hands and knees, and jammed his wet cock inside her butt.

She screamed into his green silk pillow as he fucked her tight ass, untouched, even by her… _ever_. He started massaging her back again and making tough Hermione wail in ecstasy. After a minute of what turned out to be conditioning, Elvanni rammed his tool all the way in. "YES!" Hermione yelled as he fucked her as hard as she could take. "Oh God yes!" she moaned as she felt Elvanni slow down slightly. He pulled out with lightning speed and before you could say "Smile!" She tasted hot semen being shot against the back of her throat. She managed a smile after she swallowed his load then collapsed, falling asleep, instantly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was gently nudged awake by a fully clothed Elvanni who apparently had recovered quickly and was wide awake with his face showing no sign of fatigue. She was clothed too, but not in _her_ robes. She was expertly dressed in rich velvety black robes with a deep, rich, crimson, velvet, lining the inside of a silky black cloak that went over them. With a tarnished gold trim lining everything and a black leather belt around the robes, tied medieval fashion. The cloak was tied in the middle with a large, beautiful, Gryffindor brooch of interlocked lions with ruby eyes. Utterly bewildered about why she was being woken up while it was still dark and how and why she was clothed in such riches, she groaned. "C'mon, let's get you back to the Gryffindor tower. I don't want the adults meddling in this. Harry and Ron will be missing you; especially Ron I daresay…" Elvanni said to her with that same kind smile, unaffected by their intense sexual experience; which incidentally had no affect on Elvanni, which made her wonder whether it ever happened… "No." she told herself, "The cauldron is still there, I'm still here, Elvanni's right there, and my pussy itches." She slowly got up; her butt still aching from the vigorous pounding it had received. "The cloak and robes are yours to keep. I made them while you were sleeping." Elvanni said warmly. "Wha- what the fuck? How long have I been sleeping?" Hermione gasped. "Nearly six hours." Elvanni answered. Hermione decided not to ask further. He reached out his hand and from somewhere across the room, a beautifully sanded birch broomstick zoomed into his hand. It was beautifully carved with no knots and dead wooden vines wrapped themselves around the stick and handle. And on the head it said in gorgeous emerald green script, "_kingsfoil_" "Never heard of that brand before." Hermione commented. "That's because I made it myself." Elvanni answered annoyingly calmly while Hermione itched to batter him with accusing questions. "It fucks the _Firebolt_ up the ass." He finished smiling.

"Somehow I seriously doubt that." Hermione scoffed defending Harry. Elvanni smiled calmly again and said, "C'mon, hop on. I'll take you for a ride. It'll help you freshen up." He mounted and Hermione in turn. "I advise you to hold on to me _real_ tight unless you want to fly the hell of this thing." She nodded and Elvanni took off into the night. The _kingsfoil _was flying a lot slower that Harry's _Firebolt_. And just when she was about to say, "I told ya so!" Elvanni accelerated the broom to top speed. Lucky her face was behind Elvanni's back because they were flying faster than she ever thought possible. After a very short while she felt him whizz around and realized that they had reached the end of the lake." He started to fly lower until she could, with great effort, reach down and touch the water. Elvanni slowed down to a pleasant speed and let her plunge her hand in the icy lake without consequence. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as the first rays of sunlight cast themselves across the pond." "Hate to say I told ya so." Elvanni said finally. "So you did." Hermione answered defeated. Elvanni took off at full speed again towards Hogwarts and flew through the open window of the girls' dormitory after giving his wand a few waves.

He swept her up bridal style and laid her in her bed. Making no effort to keep quiet, which resulted in every girl being awake witnessing this Slytherin boy in their Dormitory, said, "If you ever need any more help in potions, don't hesitate to drop by." He said provocatively. Hermione smiled likewise and answered, "Count on it." Elvanni waved goodbye and flew out the window. As soon as he was out of range, the Dormitory exploded with girls slamming poor Hermione with accusations, questions; even insults. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Ginny came in and yelled. Shoving her way through the crowd she asked Hermione, "Now with _nobody _interrupting you, tell us everything. But Hermione smartly only said, "I got laid." She didn't get any sleep the rest of the morning with about fifty girls crowding around her bed badgering her with questions. Which she answered only smartly enough to keep them satisfied. Soon they all disappeared one by one to their first classes until only Ginny remained. The two girls walked down the stairs only to come face to face with a maroon faced Ron. "They're saying you- what did you- how could you- how did you- did you-?" he spluttered. Hermione, in too good a mood to be bothered by this said, "That's really none of your business is it Ronald?" He looked ready to go postal. Fuming, Rod stalked away and burst out of the portrait hole. Harry Ginny and Hermione all sat down on the couch, now completely alone. Hermione clasped her hands together and said, "This… is what happened." And she told them everything. Harry's reaction was one of utter bewilderment, surprise, disbelief, and a little revulsion. And he just managed, "_Wow_." And he just walked out of the room, wide-eyed.

Ginny's reaction, however was much more supportive. "Holy crap Hermione, if anyone finds out about this- if it reaches the teachers… Congratulations! He sounds like a really cool, and powerful guy, in all senses of the word!" They both giggled. "Next year, when I'm old enough to be fucked like that…" Ginny said dreamily. Hermione hugged her and Ginny had really no idea, whatsoever, what awaited her the next year…


End file.
